I found her in the Rain
by Animeprincess2001
Summary: "I found her In The Rain, My Angel" - Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze
1. Uzumaki Naruto

p style="max-height: 999999px;  
>font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"strongey guys, i've been wrecking my brains for this but i can do this story or so i belive...strong/p 


	2. Hyuuga Hinata

It was a normal day for hyuuga hinata who was the heir, going to be heir of hyuuga group of companies but she isn't not right now she wanted to take a break from the busu, busy, very busy world...

Hinata always wanted to keep it low so she wore a lavender oversized tee with black shorts which went past her knees and kept walking around in the humongous garden of her so called house which was actually a mansion. ?.

Hinata-sama, , hinata-sama. Hinata heard someone call her she turned around and found out it was no one other than her private maid natsuki. Natsuki-san what are you doing here?

Hinata-sama I came looking for you as your father wanted to tell something really important and in the top most priority. Hinata wondered what her father wanted to tell her. It was 11.00 am

~~11.30 am~~

Ogou-sama hinata called out, ahh.. hinata I was expecting you. Now sit down daughter hinata did as she was said. Now this will be most important thing in your life.

Ohoh... now our little hinata smelt trouble

-?-?-? -?-

Cliffhanger now I really love cliffhangers and guess what will the important thing is. ?


	3. Getting Married?

Well thank you for the reviews you gave me now on to the story! I know that many people dont know the full form of pov it means

P-perspective

O-of

V- view

**~~Hinata's pov~~**

You're getting married! announced hiashi startling hinata's peace to her very core. She did a double take what did you just say otou-sama? hinata asked Hiashi composed himself. I said you are getting married. Hinata fainted on the very spot!

**~~Naruto's pov~~**

What?.. This wasn't the tone naruto used when he was utterly shocked it was different.. Naruto-chan we know whats good for yo- mom that's enough i am going out for a while, the sun was shining brightly down on his blonde hair he sucked in a large amount of oxygen and then let it out.. How am I going to strive through this?!.. he thought to himself.

**~~Hinata's pov~~**

Everything looked like a blur to hinata when she woke up. Hinata i am sorry but the agreement has already been done with the uz- otou-sama hinata cut her father off for the first time in 23-years i am sorry but i want to go outside for sometime. The sun was looking down at hinata with a huge amount of pity or so she thought. She was going to hell for a short period of time or something god help me or something she thought.

**~~Naruto's pov~~**

Right now THE naruto who wins everything needed some comfort so he drove of to his best friend Sasuke Uchiha's house.

Sasuke's house..

Naruto! The uchiha patriarch greeted him with a huge smile seeing naruto's expression mikoto guessed something's off so she called out to her youngest son Sasuke!sasuke! Sasuke appeared in the hallway once he saw naruto he raised a hand with his signature smirk but naruto did not respond well sasuke also got something is wrong.. Oi, dobe come on Lets go, both of the best friends went into sasuke's room.

**~~Hinata's pov~~**

she needed comfort so she went off to her BF sakura haruno's house..

Sakura's House...

Hinata! sakura's mom greeted her. Quickly reacting hinata asked for sakura and she was replied that she upstairs hinata quickly climbed the stairs and went to sakura's room. Sakura was startled as hinta barged into the room because hinata always knocks. Hinata whats wrong sakura asked, hinata just collpased crying into sakura's arms...

Once again i tried to leave a cliffhanger but i pity you guys so thank you for reading!

Please dont forget to review!


	4. The mystery plan, Can you go with it?

~~~Hinata's POV~~~

Hinta just collapsed into sakura's arms and started crying like hell came down to her and said that she'll be fried in boiling oil after death... sakura wondered what's the heck is wrong with her. Hinata, sakura slowly began, whats wrong?

~~Naruto's POV~~

Both the boys entered sasuke' s room and sasuke started wondering what was wrong with his blonde friend. Naruto, sasuke began thefirst time in ages sasuke called naruto by his actual name rather than dobe or baka. Naruto looked up at sasuke, The 1st thing sasuke noticed was he looked pissed off and the other he looked as if someone told him that ramen was banned from konoha, what? Naruto was definitely pissed off . Whats wrong? You know whats wrong? People forcing other people to be what they want and thats what happened to me dattebayo!

~~Hinata's POV~~

Sak-ura-cha-n.. hinta said between her sobs sakura turned to her, I am tired of obeying my dad who always controls me he wants me to get married! Sakura stared at hinata for a sec and reacted, to whom? I dont know but he said that the deal has already been done...

~~Naruto's POV~~

Sasuke's eyebrows disappeared behind his bangs after he heard what naduto said-They are forcing me to get married!, what? Sasuke couldn't imagine the Uzumakis being forceful on naruto heck he thought that they were very nice people... dobe, he began, what are you gonna do? I have one idea but I dont think you would go with it.. now naruto knew how to lay the bait and sasuke accidentally took it, Spit it out dobe, sasuke demanded

~~Hinata's POV~~

What deal hinata?, asked sakura, the deal about me getting married to some guy, replied hinata. So what are you going to do? Sakura enquired I don't know sakura-chan, replied hinata, well I have an idea but can you go along with the plan?

Well my dear readers guess what the 'plan' might be..

Siging off..

Animeprincess2001


	5. The faint,surprise and plan

~~Naruto's POV~~

So whats the plan? Asked Sasuke a very nonsensical grin appeared on Naruto's face Sasuke already caught the note that this is going to be completely reckless, Teme, Naruto began, His grin never leaving his face, the plan is..

~~Hinata's POV~~

A-Ano sakura-chan, what is the plan you were talking about? Questioned hinata, A very unfamiliar expression appeared on Sakura's face, Poor hinata failed to take notice of this. Actually Hinata I will be accompanying you in this very crazy ordeal called my master plan... The plan is..

~~This is a POV of both Sasuke and Hinata~~

Let's run away, finished a very excited Sakura/Naruto.

~~Sakura's POV~~

She watched as her best friend faint on the moment she heard Sakura's plan.

~~Naruto's POV~~

He closed his ears as he thought that Sasuke was gonna swear like he was going to die sooner or later but to his surprise Sasuke's face was displaying the most cockiest smirk he ever knew!, So when's pack up? Asked Sasuke to a very surprised naruto. Tonigt, replied naruto.

~~Hinata's POV~~

She woke up after a hour or so, Sakura slowly got up an said Hinata do you remember the plan? Hinata immediately shaked her head vigoursly up and down. Good girl Hinata, sakura stated, So are you ready? Sakura quipped. Yes, I am ready Sakura-chan. When sakura looked at Hinata's eyes she saw confidence which Hinata barely displayed. Pack up's tonight get ready Hinata, Sakura announced.

I love you guys for your reviews and guess what this story got a lot of views and obviously US topped the list with India following closely behind, soory about the chap size I swear I will make it longer next time the problem is it will take some time to update a day or two or three.

Signing Off,

Animeprincess2001


	6. Destination set! Kirigakure!

Hello! Readers! Hope this is good enough and their destination is kirigakure and there is something in this chap which is going to make you people think I am very crooked!

~~Hinata's POV~~

Her best friend just announced that they are leaving tonight so Hinata started packing, first of all her inner wear. She packed it, then her thermals it was summer and autumn was approaching fastly so she packed her thermals anyway she was going to be away for approximately 5 months or so, She packed up in a lavender-blue backpack . Then she got a ring from Sakura stating that...

~~Naruto's POV~~

Well, Naruto thought, the only thing he needed was his clothes and thermals, so he packed up in an orange backpack and a thought occurred to him suddenly, He called up Sasuke...

~~Sakura's POV~~

As long as her parents don't find out it's okay for her, She packed up in a pink backpack. She had a thought and she immediately dailed up hinata..

~~Sasuke's POV~~

He just finished packing and he got a call from his blonde friend,Of course he answered it. Dobe, whats wrong now? Sasuke-Teme I got an awesome idea, Anyway we are gonna get a job in kirigakure before that what about we take 'some' cash from our bank account?

~~Hinata's POV~~

Sakura-chan? Is something wrong?, Hinata asked,Obvious concern in her voice. Nope Hinata I had a thought, What about we wipe off our bank balance before we go to kirigakure? I know we are going to get a job but just in case we need it? Alright was Hinata's reply

(The four adults wiped their bank accounts)

~~Hinata's POV~~

Sakura-chan my side of cash is equal to 1 55 inches tv, 1 luxury apartment with running hot water, 1 awesome smart phone, 1 lamborghini and 1 year full of spa and saloon expenses and remaining mfor daily expenses (imagine how much that is! And PM me). Sakura replied hinata my side of cash is equal to 1 playstation 4 with all amenities, 1 smartest phone, 5 air conditioners, furnitures, 1 advanced 7.1 music system to install in the apartment you can listen to music even in the bathroom, 1 year full of shopping expenses and daily basis expenses.. It was 6.30 PM, They were leaving at 00.00 (24.00) Midnight.

Was this chap long enough? Pls review...

Signing off,

Animeprincess2001


	7. Plan Put Into Action!

Well thank you guys and I won't be able to post some chaps because I am going to visit my grandparents so enjoy! I will try to give you an update as soon as possible. Now hush up and enjoy!

~~Naruto's POV ~~

Sasuke-Teme, with the cash I've got we can buy a damned luxury apartment or even a penthouse and have load of money remaining, So I can buy 1 55 inches tv, 1 luxury apartment with running hot water, 1 awesome smart phone, 1 lamborghini , 1 year full of saloon expenses and remaining for daily expenses (imagine how much that is! And PM me). Sasuke replied, Naruto my side of cash is equal to 1 playstation 4 with all amenities, 1 smartest phone, 5 air conditioners, furnitures, 1 advanced 7.1 music system to install in the apartment you can listen to music even in the bathroom, 1 year full of shopping expenses and daily basis expenses.. It was 6.30 PM, They were leaving at 00.00 (24.00) Midnight.

Ding, Dong, Ding, Dong. Ringed the Church bell. Our 4 going to run away adults knew it was time!

~~Hinata's POV ~~

She was wearing a lavender t-shirt with blue swirls on it and a baggy black leather jacket with a hood along with black slacks. Hinata had enough of this hell hole called home. She put on her hood, took her backpack and turned the knob of her ex-home's door and left. When she stepped outside she felt freedom to do anything. Hinata slipped past the guards silently and went to her friend Haruno Sakura's house and signaled her with a hand mirror which reflected light into her friend's room telling her that she was here. At last she saw a flash of pink that ran towards her direction.

~~Sasuke's POV ~~

Nobody suspected him and heck he was glad. Obviously he liked dark shades. He ditched all the clothes that had the Uchiha clan's crest on it and took all the other clothes. He was wearing a dark blue muscle shirt and white shorts with a black baggy jacket, he slung his backpack over his shoulder and left his house. Sasuke made it to Naruto's house and texted him that he was here. He saw an orange blur jumping out of Naruto's window.

~~Sakura's POV ~~

Sakura got Hinata's signal and left her room, She spared one last glance towards her parent's mroom and left the house. She climbed the wall of her house with Hinata's help. Both of them caught a cab and drove off to the airport. Sakura was wearing a pink tee with a white teapot on it, black leggings and black a jacket. Hinata, Sakura called out ,Eh? Hinata turned around to face Sakura, here I think you'll need this and handed her a box. Hinata opened it and found blue contact lens. She, put them on and handed Sakura the flight tickets their flight will leave at 00.30 it was almost 00.10. Sakura, you left your phone in your house right? Hinata questioned. Yep, cause they might track us, and yes I formatted it no problem plus I threw it in the dustbin came Sakura's reply.

~~Naruto's POV~~

Naruto saw Sasuke's text and deleted it. He formatted his phone and and broke it into bits and pieces. He left the house and jumped out of his window and slipped past the guards it surprised Sasuke that Naruto's orange tee, black shorts and black jacket did not get the guard's attention. Sasuke, format and break your phone, commanded Naruto. Sasuke agreed and did what Naruto said. Both of them caught a cab and went to the airport tneir flight leaves at 1.00 it was 12.15.

~~SakuHina's POV~~

Mam,we've reached the airport came the came the cabbie's voice. Hinata paid the cabbie and went into the airport.

So,, was this one a long chap? Pls review!

Siging off,

Animeprincess2001


	8. A New Home

Well? I'm back! Last chap was the longest chap! Enjoy!

~~NaruSasu POV~~

We have reached the airport , Sasuke paid the driver and both of them went towards the airport. Their flight will be here in 12 minutes...

~~Sakura's POV ~ ~

Well, they have to board their flight and Sakura did some research on their passports and changed the name and photo. Hinata wasn't Hyuuga she was Hinata Umino and Sakura was Sakura Umino, both of them sisters, Since they were rich their parents would first search the CCTV in the airport that's the reason why they wore hoodies.

~~Hinata's POV ~~

You can board your flight now mam, came the air hostess's voice Sakura and Hinata made their way to the first class of the flight and planned to sleep well...

~~NaruSasu POV ~ ~

Well if it isn't thanks to Sasuke's brains, he changed both of their passports to Naruto and Sasuke Kurosaki they had no problem and boarded the flight. They were gonna say goodbye to their own home.

We've reached Kirigakure... Dobe wake up!

~~SakuHina's POV~~

They checked out of the airport and planned to get a house for themselves,At first they planned to get a penthouse but then decided against it. They got a cosy but stylish apartment near the heart of Kirigakure. The furniture was delivered and they had to set up their new home...

~~NaruSasu POV ~ ~

Well teme, what do you think about our new house Dattebayo?! Hn, sasuke had to admit this house looked wonderful, they bought it online the furniture would be delivered in less than an hour...

Signing off,

Animeprincess2001


	9. The Deco and A Bag?

I hope you guys aren't angry at me since i did warn you that i wont be able to post for a few weeks... Now on with the furniture and if my explanation confuses you pls feel free to express your views on reviews... Enjoy!

* * *

><p>~~NaruSasu POV~~<p>

"_Knock knock" _Sasuke dint expect the furniture to be delivered thids soon anyway he opened the door and there stood at least five men carrying two huge boxes each. Sasuke-Teme came a energetic voice from inside the house sasuke groaned at the thought of his best buddy (**PS: I think buddy sounds better) **Dobe, the furn's here come and check it out! sasuke yelled back.

Um.. sir, where shall we keep this? Oppsy Daisy THE Uchi-(**wait i forgot)** Kurosaki Sasuke forget something. Keep everything in the corner came sasukie's reply for the delivery men. They kept the furn got the check and the men head out... Dobe, lets go and get some wallpapers and stuff we need for this place Ok was naruto's reply.

~~SakuHina POV~~

Well their furn was delivered and they had to go shooping for god's sake and they were gonna hit the road with their new Maserati which was just black so it doesn't stand out. Hinata was dressed in a blue short sleeve top and black leggings along with her contacts. Sakura pretended that she dyed her hair pink and she was wearing a white tank top with knee length dark blue leggings. Both of them hit the road.

They reached the shop, parked their car and went on a shopping spree first wallpapers the hall got cherryblossom wallpapers and you saw the greyish background that's the colour of the carpets. Hinata's bedroom got Aviary dots wallpaper and sakura's bedroom got pink zebra stuff and a cherry themed wind chime. Hinata's bedroom got a wallpaper with lavender swirls on it and a space themed wind chime which glows in the dark. There was a silky looking black couch in the hall and a 60'inches 3D TV fixed on the wall.**  
><strong>

They also bought XBOX 360 in the store and their place was set. They were extremely tired.

~~NaruSasu POV~~

Sasuke's room got a Black and white swirls wallpaper and a white carpet while narue to got his i love orange wallpaper and a black carpet ther was a couch in the hall which looked black with a orange thing like a tiger tore it and a 60'inches TV with XBOX 360. Naruto secretly sneaked in a humongunous plastic bag in hand.(WONDER WHY?)

* * *

><p>now i am geonna leave you guys wondering why if you have any gusses review and guess how am i gonna make the charecters meet. See ya guys next time!<p>

Signing off,

Animeprincess2001


	10. Missing 4 Heirs!

hey guys i got some good reviews and some bad ones but no prob because a review is a review you guys express your thoughts the reason why i cannot correct the chaps is i am busy with my school work. Now Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>'knock' 'knock'<em> Naruto-chan wake up came a soft voice. Naruto-chan...Naruto-chan...Naruto-chan...Naruto-chan...

**30 minutes later...**

NARUTO WAKE UP! Kushina was furious,What was her son doing sleeping in the morning!. It 11'o clock!. Finally she got minato and he barged in just to find a empty bed, An open window,and a bedsheet hanging from the window...

* * *

><p>Hinata-sama,Hiashi-sama wants to talk to you please go to his study. Hinata-sama...Hinata-sama..<p>

**15 Minutes Later...**

Hiashi-sama, Hinata-sama is missing from her room and i found a letter on her bed. Hiashi read the letter..

_D_ear_ Otuo-sama,_

_I don't like the idea of getting forcibly married so I am leaving... For now._

_Hinata_ _Hyuuga_

* * *

><p>Sakura..Sakura..Sakura.. wake up came 's voice..Sakura..Sakura..Sakura..Sakura.. wake up Sakura<p>

**30 minutes later...**

Sakura! Wake up! When Sakura's father broke into the room. Her parents found an empty bed, Open window and a letter saying "

_I am going to help my friend"_

_Sakura Haruno._

* * *

><p>Sasuke...Sasuke... wake up came Mikoto's voice Sasuke...<p>

Sasuke...

Sasuke...

Sasuke...

but there was no reply... When his brother broke into the room. He found a letter saying that

_I won't be back for a while._

_Sasuke Uchiha._

* * *

><p>Hiashi called up the Uzumaki residence. Hello came a voice.<p>

Maid: Hello

Hiashi: I'd like to speak to

Maid: May i know who this is?

Hiashi: Hyuuga Hiashi

The was some noise and there came another voice

Minato: Hello, Hiashi

Hiashi: Minato I've got some thing to tell you I am coming to your house to talk about something very important.

The uzumaki house was a buzz...

* * *

><p>I think you guys know what..<p>

Signing off'

Animeprincess2001


	11. The Search, Shopping and Storm

Hey guys sorry for the long wait. School is really getting on my nerves.. Without further ado Enjoy! Don't forget to review...  
>UPDATE<p>Ding,Dong ringed the bell at Uzumaki residence. Everyone was expecting the Hyuugas to show up but the opposite did the Uchihas did... Minato and Kushina were shocked. The expression on Mikoto's face meant trouble.<br>( I am not so good with conversations so pls bear with me)

The Uchihas stepped aside to revel the Harunos. No company has experience in the medical Field like them. Why is everyone here? Minato's instincts started to kick in,"All of their children were missing".

Then the Hyuugas walked in clearly startled to see the other two corps here...Awkward moment of silence.'.. Why don't you guys come in invited kushina... This was gonna be a long day..

~~A few minutes later~

Everyone was seated in the hall and the Hyuugas were the firsts ones to speak up, Minato began Hyuuga Hiashi, the reason why we are here is- He was cutoff by Minato who said' All of our children have gone missing' One by one nodded.. looks looks like we'll have to search for them, check the airports, hotels in which they were likely to check in ...

~~SakuHina POV~~

Hinata just had a shower and came out of her room to see that sakura was already there. They furnished their place and it looked beautiful. Sakura i am going out to buy some groceries do you want something in particular or what? No Hinata, just be back soon looks like there is storm gaining on this place. Oh Ok , replied hinata and went off for shopping.

It was tiring all right long queues, slow workers ,oh god this was a bad idea i guess thought hinata.

~~ NaruSasu POV~~

Sasuke-teme i am going out for a walk. before the uchiha can reply he heard a loud bang which signaled that the dobe was already out. Sasuke sighed ,there was storm coming today it was pretty bad too, looks like it'll rain for an hour or something...

Ok i know this chap is small because i typed this in 15 minutes sorry guys i don't have time and i thought i should update. Don't forget to review ;-)

Animeprincess2001 3 


	12. They Meet and Part, Another Encounter

Yay! Double update.Hello its me i'm back with another chapter of I found her in the rain Mwahahahahaha...enjoy and R&R

~~Naruto's POV~~

Man this place sure is cold thought Naruto. A cold breeze blew and he shivered, That teme must have cursed me before i left no wonder I am dying of cold out here but still i like this place...

~~HIinata's POV~~

Finally, She was out of the freaking store and it was a cold, cold, really cold day. Sakura did mention there was a storm coming, She better hurry back soon. Little did she know that she was watched by two pair of eyes...

~~Naruto's POV~~

This place was beautiful- he was at the mall inside the gaming store. He glanced at his watch and it was nearly 18:00. I'll go get teme here tomorrow and get something to play in that freaking XBOX 360.

He was walking down the streets when it started to rain, SHIT! cursed Naruto.

~~Hinata's POV~~

She was heading back home when two figures started following her and for her best of the best time it started to rain. The two figures started to pull Hinata into a dark alley. HELP! was the only thing she could scream.

~~Naruto's POV~~

HELP! He heard a female voice scream. He immediately took off towards that direction.. To his horror he saw a girl about his age-21, running away from 2 figures. When he tried to save the girl he punched one guy in the gut but the other kicked him in the back so Naruto took a rod which was on the ground and hit those two guys in the head, they passed out on spot...

Are you alright? he asked the girl. T-thank y-you, I-I'm Fine, she replied. Hinata saw that the boy had Blue eyes bluer than the sea or sky and bright blonde locks and had three whiskers on each side of his face he was slightly tan too. He's cute she thought to herself.

Naruto took a closer look at the girl. He saw she had long dark blue hair, a pale face and blue eyes. Wow, She's beautiful, it stopped raining but thunder never stopped moonlight caressed the girl's pale face and made her look like an angel, Is she an angel? thought Naruto he soon stopped wondering about the girl and asked What is your name?. Hinata, the girl replied, Oh well nice to meet you Hinata my name is Naruto.

Hahahaha and so they meet don't forget to review thought thank you for reading

Animmprincess2001 3


	13. Having Dreams?- Naruto

Oh my god Naruto just came to an end... The best anime just came to an end I'm just recovering from my shock. Even though I'm happy for NH and SS...Waiting for the movie: The Last Story. now R&R. I would like to thank Plasma57 and MY-KON for their continuos support even though my stlye of writting is shit!

Hey guys this whole chapter will be in Naruto's perspective. Now get on to reading! don't forget to

R&R

~~Naruto's POV~~

I opened the door to our apartment soaking wet with rain water. Sasuke-teme i'm back... With that Naruto was returning to his room when Sasuke called out, Naruto-dobe why do you have a shoe mark on your jacket?. Naruto froze he remembered that angelic face all over again. An eerie silence was floating in the air.

Sasuke-teme When i was walking down the streets...

When Naruto finished the story Sasuke was a bit startled and surprised Naruto absolutely despised girls because they frequently chased him and Sasuke around the school in the name of fangirls.

and today he saved a girl?

Who is she? came yet another question from the Uchiha. I don't know who she is but her name is Hinata. Dobe, Dobe, Naruto turn around... Naruto was just standing there facing his back to Sasuke . Naruto, Sasuke grabbed him and turned him around.

Naruto was grinning in a weird, goofy, dreamy way. DOBE! WAKE UP! screamed sasuke. This time naruto immediately responded looking at sasuke in the eye and he just shrugged and went back to his room took a shower and came back.

Sasuke-teme, I went to this really cool game store today So lets go there tomorrow and grab some games to play in this thing what do you say? Sasuke's reply came Fine Dobe but i want answers from you. What? asked naruto Why were you grinning like that?... there was a long pause from naruto when sasuke was about to hit him he replied, Teme she was the most beautiful girl i've ever seen.

Sasuke stared at him as if he was crazy, You know what teme he smelt sooooo... good... and had beautiful long hair like mom but the color was dark blue. She was an angel Naruto was serious yet he liked to talk about that girl a lot, She has a soft voice she was extremely nervous so she was stuttering and this was the best encounter i've ever had...

Naruto looked happy that's all Sasuke cares about his best friend's happiness but there are very small chances that he will see that girl again...So, Has Naruto fallen in love at first sight? this could be hard on him if the girl is not here nearby..

In naruto's mind Hinata's face kept on coming back to back.. He went to sleep and he dreamt of having lunch with Hinata...

Animeprincess2001


	14. Having Dreams? - Hinata

Hey guys the last chapter was Naru centric this is Hina centric R&R

~~Hinata's POV~~

Hinata arrived home looking like a mess. When sakura asked what happened. Hinata told her the whole story. Sakura was going crazy "OMG! Hinata never ever go out alone you got it?" yelled sakura. "O-ok" poor Hinata was scared to death. "Sakura i'm gonna take a wash and come back" said hinata.

When she was showering and she remembered the rain and Naruto, she thought dreamily ... How cute and brave he was, just saving her like that...She let out a sigh, she probably was never going to see him again... She finished her shower and came out only to be bombarded with questions from Sakura about naruto.

Her first question was Who was he? "I don't know Sakura, but his name is Naruto" i replied Sakura was thinking, Which was bad omen...0_o... How was he like? "He was very kind and friendly". What does he look like?... I was on cloud 9 i just met a boy and i like him and suddenly some thing broke me from my cloud and it was Sakura. "What is it Sakura?"

Hinata "I asked what does he look like?"... Here i go again but i answered her this time but i was dreamy my answer was- "Sakura, He was tan, He had bright blonde locks, whiskers on his cheeks which was cute and he had blue eyes which was mesmerizing"... I sighed dreamily...

Sakura stared at Hinata... "Hinata, do you like him?" "I guess" was my reply. Then Sakura snickered "Hinata do you want to see him again?" I nodded. "Where did you meet him?" "Near the grocery store." Where is it?

"In the mall", I replied and then Sakura said- "BINGO! Hinata we are going to the mall everyday he'll be there someday"... "Ok "Hinata replied...

Then Hinata went to sleep and dreamed about-

Ok, who was hinata dreaming of? The ones who give me the right answer gets a digital cookie! in chapter 15!

Animeprincess2001


	15. To the mall

Yo! it's me. If you like one-shots about the uchiha family check out mine - Daddy's Birthday!. Now enjoy! don't forget to R&R! Sorry for the late updates i'm grounded and school is being a bitch!

"SPEAKING"

'THOUGHTS'

~~SakuHina POV~~

Hinata got ready to go to the mall with Sakura that day they were going to spend the whole day in the mall. She got ready in hopes of meeting Naruto again.."Hinata are you ready?" came Sakura's voice.

"Yeah Sakura!" just a sec! yelled back Hinata...

~~NaruSasu POV~~

"Sasuke-teme lets go!" Sasuke winced at the blonde's voice. Both of them got into their car and headed of to the mall. Naruto was quiet which was odd, He was humming too... "Dobe", sasuke called out. "Yeah?" came naruto's very different tone voice his tone was always careless, loud and stupid but it was lightly different today. "Are you alright?" asked Sasuke. "Yeah..." came Naruto's reply..

~~SakuHina POV~~

Hinata and Sakura parked their car and went inside the mall. "Hinata, Lets go to the top floor from there we can spot your guy if he comes" said Sakura. Hinata thought the idea was good and decided to go to the top they went to the top floor Sakura saw a Kwality Walls shop and decded to get a strawberry milkshake.

"Hinata, I'm going to get a milk-" sakura was cutoff since hinata yelled"I found him!" and dashed off leaving an anime-style dazed sakura all alone...

~~SasuNaru POV~~

Sasuke was walking with Naruto who was walking casually with both his hands behind his back until a sweet voice interrupted them "Naruto-kun?" "Is that you?". Naruto froze instantly he spun on is heel and yellled "Hinata!" which startled the young Uchiha.

Sasuke stared at Hinata observing her closely."What are you doing here?" asked naruto, Hinata blinked ' NO hinata u cant tell him that u were looking for him' "Nothing Naruto-kun i was simply wandering around because i was bored" "Oh" came naruto's reply. Then an awkward silence ensued... Until, Surprisingly Sasuke broke it "Dobe, I want games i'm heading to the store" came sasuke's voice "Ok Teme just be back by 12.30" naruto that Sasuke went off leaving the shy girl and obnoxious boy behind ALONE...

And now the random anime quiz...

~~Drums roll...Trumpets Trump...~~ PAM!

What is the name of Choji and Karui's daughter?

The answer will be reavled in the next chap and the ones who gimme the right answer will get to feature in the next chapter..

Check out my Uchiha family one-shot if you have time...Thanks...

Animeprincess2001


	16. Back in Konoha

Hey guys, the answer is chouchou and the readers and Naruto fans who gave the right answer are :

**Licilovesanime**.Thank you for the support all along so this is a really small chap,I just wanted to post another chap for all the reviews, follows and favs.

Enjoy..

"SPEAKING"

'THOUGHTS'

Back in Konoha

Minato sighed, He didn't expect his son to actually run away. "Minato, its okay these kind of things happen" said kushina "I can't believe it's Naruto but he'll be back soon".

Honestly, Kushina couldn't take it either.

"I thought Naruto's engagement would turn out just fine, after all the girl was pretty much like you" said minato

"Yeah Minato, you're right the Haruno was like me even though...". "Kushina it'll take time just be patient" Minato soothed his red haired beauty."I actually hope Sakura comes back soon ya know!" "Yeah Kushi she'll like Naruto" replied Minato.

The meeting of the 2 heads was held again...

Hiashi: I'm extremely sorry but I have got no clue about where they went...

Fugaku: Hiashi, my son is also missing, We did not expect this kind of obstacle, He did not even know that he was going to get married to your daughter, In fact i did not even tell him the news.

Hiashi: I agree fugaku, I just told my daughter that she was going to get married but i did not mention who it was..

Fugaku: Hiashi your company is the best tracking company in the world and mine is the best in gadgets.. It won't be easy to find our kids, After all our blood runs in their veins.

Hiashi: My daughter is very much like her mother, very good at hiding...

Back at the Hyuuga residence Hitomi sneezed and so did her daughter, who is in kirigakure...

To be continued...

Guys pls review, A small nice or good can help... Sorry about the size of the chap. School is being an ass

The Random Anime Quiz

~~Drums roll~~Trumpets ~~

What is the month where Hinata's Birthday falls?

Love u guys,

Animeprincess


	17. Author's Note

**Hey guys, a very sorry to everyone who thought this was another chapter.**

First of all this is a pure Naruhina Sasusaku fic.

Secondly, I edited the first chap which stated that Sasuke was engaged to Sakura, Sorry for not notifying you guys on that.

Thirdly, I am not discontinuing this story no matter what, Even if it's been 2 months and I still did not update the story? Then that means school's being an ass to me.

Fourthly, This is not a SasuHina NaruSaku fic, I hate that.

Fifth and the last, Thank you guys for the support I will never forget that and look forward to an update.. :)

Thanks,

Animeprincess 3


	18. Yet another Encounter

Hello, This chapter is literally filled with NaruHina goodness so have good shot and moving on,

The answer is December 27th

The ones who gave me the correct answers are: **licilovesanime **and **Tensa-Zangetsu102**

'THOUGHTS'

"SPEAKING"

Naruto's POV~~

'Sasuke just walked off...He couldn't believe that...' He was broken out of his thoughts as he heard a soft voice calling to him "Naruto-kun? Naruto-kun, what's wrong?" Naruto blinked at the bluentte standing in front of him "Nothing Hinata-chan, I spaced out" He flashed a foxy grin. Hinata's heart raced ' He called my Hinata-CHAN! She was over the moon right now' Naruto ran his hand through his blonde locks not knowing what to do.

Then he suddenly spotted Starbucks at the first floor " Na Hinata-chan, lets go over there have something to eat, What do you say?" It was Hinata's turn to blink at him ' OMG! OMG! OMG! He just asked me out' Hinata swore that she could have fainted right there, spot on but she did not instead she just nodded and started following Naruto.

Naruto seriously did not know what to do, The first girl he talked to after who-knows-how-many-years was right behind him and she was soooooo cute and sweet. He kne that he was going to screw up in some way but how?

~~StarBucks~~

Both of them got a huge ass coffee. It was freezing cold out there, The storm did leave aftershocks.

"Hinata-chan" Naruto began, Hinata's head shot up "How are you feeling?" Right now Naruto just wanted to start up a conversation so she doesn't get bored "I'm fine Naruto-kun, You did save me after all" Naruto was sure if it wasn't for his tan skin and the weather she would've seen his blush.

"How are you Naruto-kun? That man did hit you, Are you hurt? Did you go to the hospital to check yourself an-" Hinata was cutoff as Naruto put a finger over her lips. Hinata went crimson, "God Hinata-chan, Stop worrying I'm alright" Naruto sighed and shook his head hoping he could get rid of the smile unknown to him creeping up his face.

~~Sasuke's POV~~

He was walking to the store and suddenly the realization hit him, He was extremely hungry... He started looking around for some place which sells some kind of edible thing but he found none. He walked around the freaking huge mall for an hour but he did not find a damn shop! 'UGH' his inner-self was frustrated 'If there is god then he hates me' Sasuke sighed, When he was about to turn around he spotted KFC he took another step towards KFC and then, WHAM!

~~Sakura's POV~~

Finally Hinata spotted her prince charming who saved her but she wanted to eat something extremely spicy, Seriously man she HAD to feed her fire!.She was looking around when she spotted her favorite place. She turned around and started walking but heck she had to go down 2 floors and she was hungry ' Karma and the architecture of this mall is being a bitch to me' the inner-Sakura whined. Finally she reached the 3rd floor and when she was about to enter, WHAM!

So...

THE QUIZ IS HERE...

This time it is different you have to fill the gap...

~~~~~~Drums Roll~~~~~~~~~

Usui Takum _

Hint: From the anime Maid Sama!

Thnx,

Animeprincess


	19. The Magic of Bumping Into Someone

The answer is Usui Takumi **Walker**

The one who gave me the right answer is:** 0o**

**Licillovesanime:** Thank you for trying the qiuz...

**Guest:** Thanks for the review, I plan on making the story better...

**Thank you for the support guys.. **

Enjoy,

~~Sasuke's POV~~

WHAM! THUD! He opened his eyes to find himself on the floor, What the hell?. He got up, thank god he did not make a scene or the dobe would have been disturbed on his so called 'Date'. Moving on which son a - " I'm sorry, I'm sorry I didn't see you there" Sakura apologized, Looking up her inner-self went "Holy mother of Aphrodite, This man is beautiful!' The girl was staring at him like, Uh...something?. He put up his ice cube attitude and went "Hn, Watch where you're going pinky" (OH HO WRONG MOVE). What did this man just call her?, She put a sweet smile and went " Excuse me Mister, my name is SAKURA not PINKY! YOU got IT?" The girl in front of him was fuming.

Wow after a lot of years someone had the guts to yell at him expect the dobe, and it was a girl but still the ice cube didn't change "Hn, fine" and started walking until this pink- He meant Saukra girl stopped him and asked "Do you have proper manners?" He was just staring at her " . ?" his tone was almost poisonous now, "When somebody introduces themselves you are supposed to do the same" she replied, He sighed right now he wanted to go to KFC and just get something to eat, "My name is Uch- , I mean its Sasuke" and he just walked past her and stepped into KFC which he saw as heaven now.

~~Sakura's POV~~

'Sasuke ka? suitable for such a hot guy!' Her inner-self squealed. She just shook her head and went into KFC got super spicy chicken wings, Finally she was feeding her fire.

~~NaruHina POV~~

They just stepped out of Statbucks and they were walking god knows where. Naruto learned so much about Hinata."Naruto-kun, It's very late I have to head home now, So..." Naruto was just thinking about this day and she had to go? 'No! Hinata-chan please stay' His inner-self pleaded but his outer just stood there. "Oh okay, but before you go give me your number so i can call you" He flashed his charmer smile and Hinata nearly melted "Ok Naruto-kun here this is my number" After getting Hinata's number Naruto gave her a missed call and Hinata saved his number. Then both of them went in their own separate ways.

~~Sasuke's POV~~

He had his food now he called the Dobe.

Naruto: Yo!Teme, great timing I was just thinking about calling you.

Sasuke: Dobe don't tell me your date flopped?

Naruto *Blushing at the word 'Date'*: No you idiot!

Sasuke: I'll be at the parking.

He hangs up...

He just heard the Dobe's tone and it was happy, very happy.

~~Hinata's POV~~

She rang up Sakura.

Sakura: Hey Hinata, How did your day go?

Hinata*Smiling* : It went fine

Sakura*Smug Look*: Oh looks like prince charming has actually-

Hinata: No! It's not what you think! *Extreme Blush*

Sakura: But Hinata, I did not finish, Oh My He's driving you mad isn't he?

Hinata: Sa-Sakura! I'll meet you in the parking

She hung up...Talking about him makes her heart race, She feels as if there are butterflies in her tummy.

LOVE! 3 3 3 .R&R please.

THE QUIZ...

~~Drums Rol~~~

Who is Matsuri?

Thnx,


	20. Duck's Ass

The answer is: The girl who gaara saved before shippuden season.

The ones who gave me the right answer are: **Nobody... .:-( **

Enjoy

~~Parking lot~~

Sakura sighed, that Sasuke guy was all over her mind god knows she bumped into someone yet again "Hey! Watch it you-" Sakura just stared at him.'No way, Is this guy a vampire who can read minds? or is it just deja vu' her inner self started pondering over stuff like alien and stalker but the outer Sakura was just staring. "You again?" she questioned, Sasuke just shrugged and started walking "Hey you!" she called out.

~~Sasuke's POV~~

"Hey you!" he heard the girl's voice again 'Not again!' his inner was going into crisis!'Now lets face the pinky yes, he just called her pinky'. "What do you want now?" He put up the brooding tone again. She looked at him weirdly before answering "Won't you ask sorry?". 'Now Sasuke was actually surprised, Here stood a girl who not only dared to go against him but didn't fawn over him'. "Hn, Sorry" and he walked off just like that maintaining his coolness...(OR SO HE THINKS).

~~Sakura's POV~~

'God! that sasuke guy was such an ass just like his hairstyle which also looked like a duck's ass, What an asshole' Her inner was pissed at him now but that doesn't stop it from going 'Oh Sasuke's this and then that' Man her inner was going crazy over Sasuke, Wait did she just say crazy? No way she met that guy and he's a total stranger..."Sakura! There you are I've been waiting for you" came her BFF's voice which broke her out of her revive. She got into the car, Hinata was driving so she just planned to doze off...

~~Sasuke's POV~~

He just lost sight of that girl who-is-born-in-a-million-years. "So...Teme let's go?" Sasuke looked up to his almost brother who was leaning on their car. "Hn, lets go dobe".He got into the car and Naruto drove it. Naruto was humming something and he was too busy to notice what it was, that Sakura girl occupied his mind.

~~Naruto's POV~~

Hinata, Hinata, H-I-N-A-T-A, Was all on his mind. Her beautiful face, Silky long blue hair, Pearly eyes and her full pink lips, Oh god! She was the girl he was actually attracted to after a lot of years. Wait, wait did he just call her attractive?. 'Yes you idiot!' his inner yelled 'Get this through your thick skull, You Like her' and the car screeched to a stop. Sasuke was snapped out his thoughts and he turned to look at Naruto whose face was unreadable. "Dobe, Hey dobe" Sasuke shook Naruto. Naruto was shocked he did not expect that from himself, He was just staring at Sasuke. "What Sasuke?" he questioned.

~~Sasuke's POV~~

One, The dobe just called him Sasuke. Two, He was staring at him aimlessly which he never did. "What's up with you?" he asked Naruto. Naruto just stared back and replied "Sasuke, drive the car I'm not in the mood" and Naruto just got out of the driver's seat and then got in at the back seat. Still he did not get what's wrong with the dobe but he just shrugged it off and got into bthe driver seat and drove home. Once they were home, Naruto went straight to his room and slammed it shut.

~~Hinata's POV~~

She was driving the car but she wanted to talk to Naruto so badly, She already missed his beautiful smile, energetic attitude and his wonderful face and the warmth she felt when she was with him. ' Wow Naruto is doing wonders to me, I like him a lot' her inner said and then Hinata went bright red but she was still concentrating in driving 'Yes, I like him a lot' Hinata replied to her inner self and just drove and drove until she reached home. Once the car stopped Sakura woke up but Hinata did not notice, Instead she just let the keys, Got out, Went home and got into her room. What ever she wanted to do is talk to Naruto.

The random Quiz...

Erz (From Fairytail) Fill it up..

Until next time,

Animeprincess


	21. Shall I fall in love or not?

Sorry for the late update. I had my main exams..

The answer is: Erza Scarlet.

The ones who gave me the right answer are: **Nobody... Again T_T**

Enjoy reading don't forget to answer to the quiz...

~~Sakura's POV~~

They reached home and she was half expecting Hinata to wake her up but no. Instead Hinata just got out of the car and went straight home, She even left the keys on!. Sakura was surprised, Her friend has fallen heads over heels for that Naruto guy...Sakura decided that she has to meet him so she can be sure that her friend is safe with that guy...

~~Hinata's POV~~

She ran into her room, Took a quick shower and sat on her comfy bed. Now all she had to do is call Naruto, She called him up but he did not pick up. That was depressing but fine, Naruto will see her missed calls and call her back. Hinata was lying on her bed when she started thinking about Naruto, His Happy-go-lucky smile and His face and many other things. All over he was alluring her...

~~Naruto's POV~~

His phone rang, Naruto made his way to his room to pick it up but when he saw the name and picture he froze, It was Hinata.

Holy crap.

What was he going to do?. He wanted to talk to her so badly but his inner voice rang in his ear 'You like her...' Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze was never this tensed in his life. His thumb was shaking and he was sweating in this weather. Wow. Naruto just put his phone in the silent mode and started thinking about what to do. He started thinking 'He was a runaway, God knows how many more hours still his parents find him and get him married. If he starts falling in love with Hinata and He has to leave her, Then he'd rather die'. "ARRGGHH!" He screamed in frustration.

~~Sasuke's POV~~

'That pinky was annoying but she did look good' *sigh* He started watching House M.D, yep that was the series he liked the most. "ARRGGHH!" he heard Naruto scream. Sasuke was freaked out 'That dobe never screamed no matter what' Sasuke barged into Naruto's room only to find his Friend clutching his short blonde locks with his hand, sitting on his bed. "Oi, Dobe" he called out, but no reply. He slowly made his way over to Naruto "Naruto, What's going on?" He may not be good at confrontation but he can try right?. "Sa-Sasuke..." Naruto sniffed. Sasuke was terrified, What happened to best friend? "Yeah, I'm here what's wrong?". Naruto explained what and now Sasuke had the answer "Dobe, look, If you like that girl then call her up talk with her for hours, Fall in love and Start dating". Now it was Naruto's turn to be terrified "Who are you and what did you do to Sasuke?".

Sasuke swore that he could've banged his head on the wall. So he got up and just left the room.

~~Hinata's POV~~

It's been an hour and Naruto still did not call her... :(

~~Naruto's POV~~

Well he just agreed to his inner that he like hinata. So he was going to call her and talk to her for hour to go. He phoned Hinata. The called id he gave her was 'Sweet Hina' and the picture was a selfie that they took at starbucks, And then he heard a voice "Hello Naruto-kun..."

Hahahahaha! I know this is not a cliffhanger which is very interesting but I know that you guys want that lovey dovey talk! Mwahahahaha! Ain't I evil?

**Thank you for all the support guys.**

The Quiz...

What was the name of the dragon which trained Natsu Dragneel?

(From FairyTail)

Until Next time,

Animeprincess


	22. The Call and Visit

The answer is: Igneel

The ones who gave me the right answer are: **Licilovesanime**

Enjoy reading don't forget to answer to the quiz...

~~Naruto's POV~~

"Hello naruto-kun?" As soon as he heard that voice his world stopped spinning, His heart did not beat, He couldn't hear a damn thing, He forgot how to breathe and most of all he could find his loud voice... But he managed to answer..." Yeah, Hinata-chan, Sorry I couldn't call you I spaced out for a while" he laughed nervously. He did not hear anything for a long time. Then he heard a meager "Oh, OK naruto-kun if you are busy I shouldn't be bothering you I'll call you later" *beep* the other side went silent... Naruto threw his iPhone on the wall which in return didn't even develop a crack, He was so so so fucking angry! Not at Hinata but himself for disappointing her..

~~Sasuke's POV~~

Its been half an hour after he left the dobe in his room to talk to his crush but still no noise... Thup thup thup he heard three noises five minutes before and that's it, So he decided to check on that idiot when he went in Naruto was on the bed, his iPhone with its screen on the floor, all his pillows scattered in different corners in the room, his freshly eaten ramen cups filled the floor. The room was a mess but his friend's heart was facing a disaster and he knew it..

~~Hinata's POV~~

She felt so bad for cutting Naruto of but Sakura started to call her for making something to eat since Sakura did not know how to cook. Hinata rushed into the room because she needed to get this over with and call Naruto again, So she started to make a simple bento. She finished the bento sooner than she expected

. "Hey, Hinata" Sakura called out "Can you trust this Naruto?" Hinata was expecting this question for a long time "Are you sure that he's not working for our companies?" Hinata took a deep breath "Yeah Saks, I'm sure that we can trust Naruto" She replied with a gentle smile. Sakura's lips broke into the most teasing smile she's ever seen in her life "Sakura?" Hinata called out "You've really fallen heads over heels for this guys haven't you Hinata?" For the bazillionth time of the day Hinata's face CAN light up a whole city "I have to take a shower Saks, See ya later" with that she rushed into the room like there's no tomorrow. Sakura smiled, 'Hinata, You haven't changed a bit, I've never doubted any of your decisions, I know that you've fallen for him hard'.

~~Naruto's POV~~

*ring ring* *ring ring* His phone rang. Ugh... Naruto groaned, He didn't give a damn about who's calling but his iPhone kept ringing, He got of his bed lazily and took his phone from the floor. He saw a picture and that's all he needed...

"Hello, Naruto-kun?" Came a voice and Naruto was floating in his mind scape... "Naruto-kun, are you angry at me?" Holy crap Naruto thought " ano...Hinata-chan!" He yelled back On the phone literally making Kushina wince back at Konoha...

Hinata: I'm sorry for cutting you off last time Naruto-kun..

Naruto: it's okay Hinata-chan!

Hinata: "-"

Naruto: So, where do you live Hinata-chan?

Hinata: A 69th block near 2nd avenue Naruto-kun

Naruto: Holy f-fish! Hinata-chan!

Hinata: Eh...! What happened Naruto-kun?

Naruto: Hinata-chan, You live 28 blocks away from my place!

Hinata: Oh! That's great!

Naruto: Na... Why don't you come over?

Hinata: Um...

Naruto: Don't worry... Its just me and that teme

Hinata: Okay Naruto-kun, I'll be there in 20 minutes..

And she hung up...

Naruto's heart was going crazy!. "Sasuke" he yelled.

~~Sasuke's POV~~

Wow..House was an ass... Sasuke was watching House he was being a binge baba now... "Sasuke!" He heard the dobe yell.. He sighed... In 3...2...1. Naruto came bursting out of his room" let's clean up..." Sasuke stared at Naruto as if he just sprouted another head..."What did you say?" He was serious! Naruto calmed himself down "Hinata-chan's coming over in 10 minutes let's clean.." Sasuke wanted to cut off his ears... "Fine" he grumbled...

~~Sakura's POV~~

"Hinata, Where are you going?" Hinata froze..."Err...Um.." Hinata started pushing her index fingers together..."Well?" Sakura raised a brow a her.. Then suddenly it clicked her..." Say..Hinata...did Naruto call you?" Hinata nodded "did he ask you out?" Hinata nodded again.."well... That's good now..off you go to your prince charming Hinata" Hinata flashed a bright smile and rushed out of the apartment..

Thanks for the support.. Don't forget to review!

The Quiz...

Drums roll...

Who is Happy?

Hint: From Fairytail...

Until next time!

Love,

Animepricess


End file.
